vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Live to fight another day
Gideon was driving his ferrai and than spun at a sharp corner pulling into his nice driveway than hopping out after reaching the kitchen he ducked down and came back up with a protein drink that would help him. He poured some in a glass and drunk it slowly before he jerked forward putting both his hands forward on the table and head down. " What was that feeling probably this drink " , He drunk the rest and than brought the jug and cup to his room where he put on the T.V and than watched NFL network but quickly got bored and fell asleep dreams bothered him and than he woke up with his eyes glowing a snake eyes and his sharp teeth coming out. His body jerked and than his whole body started snapping and twisting all around and than he dropped down full transformed hissing than slipped out his window heading toward the woods where he spotted a girl and her brother most likely talking about a woman but did not see the reptallian creature slipping slowly behind. Before the girl could spot him Gideon had slashed at the man's back and than paralyzed him than stared at the girl who screamed so loud that Gideon got mad and charged her tearing at her throat recklessly than tearing apart her brother. He went back into human form and fell hard to the ground where his eyes turned red momentarily and he returned to his Kanima form but not before holding back. " ERHHHHH " , Gideon grabbed his head and than smashed the ground holding back from transforming. " Oh, stop exaggerating young boy " , A unknown voice rang through the air. " Wh-wh-w-who are yo-u " , Gideon looked up know surprised to learn that the feeling had disappeared. " My name is Mal-El and good to see you cousin " , The young man smiled and than gave a hand out to Gideon who took it and got up. " What am I " , Gideon was now breathing regular again. " You are a Kanima/Warlock/Werewolf something this universe has never seen and will never see your above all else but you cannot beat me young one since I have been living since the beginning of time " " How am I your.....cousin " , Gideon was starstruck. " Well, your father is the king of Werewolves meaning the first of them all and his sister is my mom so your my cousin " , Mal-El sat next to the mauled bodies not affected at all. " D-did I do that " , Gideon touched the head of the mangled girl. " You did do this but I have a feeling the people who pulled these strings know you would do this and that you were stronger than them all but I have the power to destroy either side " Gideon gulped and than sighed, " Hard to believe but I believe everything your saying watch this okay " Gideon's eyes glowed red and than back to the dull gray. " Oh boohoo not even scary watch this " , Mal-El transformed into his partial werewolf form. " Stay human alright? " , Gideon smiled but felt almost comfortable around him when he heard a bush rumble and a figure stepped out but it was a large werewolf almost 10 ft. tall but leaped at Mal-El who smiled and than grabbed the beast by the neck and launched them to the tree breaking it. " Need some help " , Gideon was in his partial werewolf form and already advancing on the twins they got up and reached out friendly but Gideon was stronger and faster caught their arm and than lifted them up and dropped them hard than stuck his claws in the throat of them both splitting them and they ran off screaming a whole bunch of curse words. " Nice rookie now your gonna help me destroy your father and the rest of the wolves also the vamps " Gideon and Mal-El walked side by side both had their red eyes glowing walking slowly the two possible destroyers were walking slowly. Category:Fanfiction